


The Master And The Pet (One Man's Hell...)

by LilyAnson



Series: Falling Faithfully [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Anger, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley, Collared Crowley, Consort Crowley, Crowley Dethroned, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Sam Winchester, Demon Blood, Demons, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Forced Orgasm, Hurt Crowley, Injury, Insults, Isolation, King of Hell Sam, Kink Pain, Kink Shaming, Love, Love (Or Something Like It), M/M, Male Slash, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mood Swings, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners (Rape/Non-con), Name-Calling, Ownership, POV Crowley, Pain, Past Brainwashing, Physical Abuse, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Self-Doubt, Situational Humiliation, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Crowley, Threats of Violence, Top Sam, Torture, Torture Flashbacks - Crowley, Training, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to resist the rush of power that comes with drinking demon blood Sam gives in to his thirst.  Taking control of hell, Sam initially allowed Crowley to hold the position of king to prove his power over the demon.  Angry at Crowley for doing something expressly forbidden by him Sam deposes Crowley as king of hell and takes his place.  Instead of being upset by the change Crowley actually welcomes it.  Hopefully now his Master will finally be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Behavior described in this story is not intended as a portrayal of a healthy BDSM lifestyle. There are things described that can only happen because the characters within are both not fully human and fictional. 
> 
> **Be advised it might contain TRIGGERS for some people.**

“Say it whore,” Sam ordered pounding into Crowley’s already abused hole over and over again.

Crowley panted and gasped trying to breathe with his head canted backward and held there by Sam’s rough grip in his hair. 

“Uhnn… I’m… your… cock s-... Uhhnnn…” Crowley moaned.

“Say it,” Sam hissed.

“Cock… slut,” Crowley grunted.

Crowley’s face burned in shame but it was nothing compared to the pain that shot through his ass as Sam continued to drive into him at a brutal pace.

“Fucking whore,” Sam shouted increasing his speed.

It was all Crowley could do not to cry out as Sam’s cock worked in and out of him. When Sam’s dick hit Crowley’s prostate Crowley arched backward and screamed. His over sensitized dick twitched against his will. He had already come too many times. The last four times had been dry fires. He hadn’t had any come left by then. He didn’t know if he could take going through that again. Sam continued to slam into his prostate causing Crowley’s traitorous dick to stiffen painfully. 

“Come for me bitch,” Sam hissed.

As his body locked up Crowley was trying to shake his head, no. The orgasm ripped through him and he screamed. His hips jerked forward repeatedly trying to shoot non-existent come. Crowley continued screaming horsely as his hips continued jerking. When his orgasm was finally finished Sam reached down and gripped Crowley’s cock. Roughly Sam ran his thumb over the sensitive spot behind the head and Crowley involuntarily bucked against Sam’s hips.

“Gahhh… pl-… nngghh…”

“Come on,” Sam hissed. “Again you little bitch.”

Crowley, reduced to a puddle of sensations, unable to stop bucking, overly stimulated, orgasmed again. And again, and again. His mouth opened as he tried to scream but no sound came out. It seemed like forever before he finally finished this time. He wasn’t actually sure if he was finished. His hips continued jerked erratically occasionally trying to shoot more of the come he no longer possessed. 

Slowly he became aware that he was no long being impaled by Sam. As badly as his ass hurt it was nothing compared to the aching pain in his testicles from the multiple dry fires from the ograsms Sam had forced out of him. Crowley struggled to get his breathing under control. Opening his eyes Crowley found himself staring at a room full of demons whispering to each other. His face burned in shame. Sam had always preferred to punish him in private. Until now. Until he had arrived back early and found Crowley masturbating. 

Sam allowed Crowley to remain the king of hell merely to prove how much power he truly had over Crowley. No matter what position Crowley held or how much power he had, he was still Sam’s ‘little bitch’. There was a loud whistle and Crowley struggled to turn over. He knew what was expected of him. Sam trained him with various whistles reducing him to nothing more than a trained animal. 

When he was finally facing the right way Crowley struggled to get to his knees. Sam sat in the throne eying him with disdain. Come seeped from his ass and down his legs. Crowley wobbled slightly trying desperately not to fall. The absolutely last thing he needed to do right now was displease his Master. Dropping his head he stared at the ground and clasped his hands behind his back. Breathing heavily he waited for his next command. Instead of commanding him Sam addressed the demons present.

“You have a choice,” Sam said blandly. “Continue to serve _him_ or follow me as your new king. Decide.”

Surprisingly the loss of his kingdom didn’t hurt as much as he expected. He supposed it was because ultimately Sam had been in charge since they had arrived. It hadn’t really been his kingdom for a long time. This was just making it official. Crowley heard the demons behind him kneeling and actually felt grateful. Now he wouldn’t have to pretend to be in control of things any longer. Movement caught his attention and Crowley stiffened. When Sam stood in front of him Crowley fought against the urge to tremble.

“Hands and knees, whore.”

Shakily Crowley complied. He desperately hoped against hope he was going to be beaten. He wasn’t sure if he could take being fucked anymore right now. Sam walked behind him and kicked at Crowley’s knees. Tears of humiliation streamed down his face as Crowley spread his knees farther apart presenting his well used hole to all the demons present. Come slowly leaked out of him and Crowley tried ineffectually to suppress his shivers.

“Who wishes to have a turn at the former _king_ , Sam asked.

*-*-*-*-*

Crowley lost count of the demons that had fucked him. He had expected it to hurt but after every time Sam had forced him to come it was almost a relief. None of the demons that fucked him wanted him to get off. Yes it was painful but at least the come in his ass lubricated things. He hadn’t had lube when Sam was fucking him. Still it was hard not to cry out when one of the demons was particularly rough and pressed against a tear.

After everyone that wanted to use him had a turn Sam whistled. Crowley, barely able to move, crawled to the throne. Sam pointed to the left of the throne. Crowley made his way there and curled into a ball. At some point Sam had ordered him to sit. It hurt but Crowley didn’t dare defy Sam. He sat there, leaning against the throne, while Sam held court. Occasionally Sam would reach down and pet him. Crowley tensed every time but Sam never did more than pet him. Slowly Crowley allowed himself to relax into Sam’s casual petting. He loved it when Sam would touch him without hurting him. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for his Sam.

“Is there any other business we need to attend to,” Sam asked.

“Sir?”

“Yes?”

“What’s going to happen to him?”

Crowley opened his eyes and inspected the demon. He didn’t like the way the demon was leering him. Crowley scooted closer to the throne and Sam.

“He is now my property. I allowed anyone that wanted to fuck him a turn already. From now on no one touches him without my express permission.”

“What if he gets too full of himself,” the demon stated still eying Crowley.

“Pet,” Sam said quietly. “Get rid of him for me.”

Crowley disintegrated the demon and turned to look up at Sam. Sam smiled and ran his hand over Crowley’s head a few times. 

“Thank you Pet.”

“Yes Sir,” Crowley replied leaning into the petting. He didn't care why Sam would ask him to get rid of the demon when Sam could just as easily have done it himself. As long as he was getting pets instead of more punishment he was happy. He would do anything for his Master.

*-*-*-*-*

Crowley knelt next to the bed waiting any orders Sam might have. Sam was busy reviewing documents and reports. These were the times Crowley hated the most. When Sam was preoccupied with other things and left him with nothing but his own thoughts. He would rather be punished than kneel quietly waiting for an order. Sam, of course, knew this. Sometimes, when he upset his master, Sam would leave him there for days. 

“Crowley,” Sam growled.

“Sir?”

“You’re thinking too loud.”

“Sorry Sir.”

“I would have thought you learned your lesson today. Do you need to be punished again?”

“No Sir.”

“Good, then stop disturbing me.”

“I need an order Sir. Please, let me do something for you?”

“No.”

“Yes Sir.”

And so Crowley waited, trying desperately to clear his mind so as not to upset his Master further. Perhaps his master would make love to him later if he was good enough. Despite his best efforts he couldn’t stop his dick from responding. Crowley stifled a whine as he tried to stop his dick from hardening. 

“You’re squirming,” Sam stated distractedly.

Crowley froze. “Sorry Master.”

“You do need to be punished don’t you?”

“No Sir! I was just thinking about you!”

Sam turned and his eyes instantly locked onto Crowley’s cock. Crowley hung his head and slumped his shoulders. “I’m sorry Master.”

“You were thinking of me?”

“Yes Sir. I was hoping if I was good enough you would make love to me.”

“So that is for me?”

“I’m sorry Sir. I tried to stop it.”

“How long has it been?”

“Since we made love? Eight months, two weeks, three days and three hours.”

“You remember to the hour?”

“I remember to the second Sir.”

“The second?”

“Yes Sir. The second of when you finished.”

“Eight months?”

“And more than two weeks, Sir.”

“On the bed.”

“Yes Sir.”

Crowley scrambled to obey Sam’s orders. He hoped but didn’t allow himself to believe that Sam might actually make love to him. That was for when he was very good. Lately he had displeased his Master more often than not. Finally he positioned himself as his Master liked. On his knees, chest on the bed ass in the air. Sam removed his clothes and Crowley fought not to stare. He loved his Master’s body. 

“You may look,” Sam said quietly, still facing away from him.

Crowley stared. He couldn’t help himself. “Beautiful,” Crowley whispered.

“I disagree.”

“Sorry Sir.”

“No need to be sorry. You may have a different opinion.”

“Thank you Sir.”

Finally Sam turned around. Crowley’s eyes instantly went to his Master’s dick.

“Eight months,” Sam asked again.

“And more than two weeks Sir.”

“On your back.”

“Yes Sir,” Crowley stated instinctively before dropping to the bed and rolling over. He spread his legs as his Master liked and waited.

“Do you know how beautiful you look like that?”

“No Sir.”

“Mine,” Sam growled.

“All yours Master.”

“Sir,” Sam corrected.

“All yours Sir.”

“If anyone else wants you?”

“If you wish but only for you Sir.”

Sam moved to the end of the bed and slowly climbed closer. Crowley’s breath hitched as Sam’s hands touched his thighs. When Sam’s tongue lapped at his hole Crowley bucked. He couldn’t help it.

“Uhhnn… sorry Sir… so good. I’m sorry. I promise not to move again.”

“It’s okay Pet. You may move.”

Sam’s tongue lapped at his hole again and Crowley jumped yet again. “Gods yes! More? Please Sir!”

“There are no other gods in this bed but me,” Sam growled.

“Yes Sir! Whatever you want!”

Sam returned to licking him and Crowley moaned again. Slowly he ran his tongue around Crowley’s hole occasionally flicking his tongue over the opening. Crowley’s dick stiffened instantly. The last time they had done this Sam had toyed with him for over an hour. He was in for a long night. 

“Sir! Please! I need, uhhnn.” Crowley’s hips bucked several times as Sam’s tongue ran over his hole again. “Please, I need,” Crowley trailed off to moan again. 

“Tell me,” Sam ordered raising his head.

“Cock ring. Please, Sir! I don’t want to disappoint you! Need it!”

“As you wish, Pet.”

Sam willed a cock ring onto him and Crowley jumped at the instant pressure at the base of his dick. “Thank you S-” Crowley’s hips jumped suddenly as Sam wiggled the tip of his tongue against his hole. “Mmm. Feels so good.”

Sam pressed his hands down on Crowley’s hips and shoved his tongue into the hole. Crowley’s hips tried to jump but couldn’t move. Gods his Master was amazing. Sam continued tonguing him until Crowley was begging for his dick. He _needed_ his Master to fuck him. Instead Sam shoved two lubricated fingers into his ass. Running the fingers in and out Sam pulled them apart occasionally to stretch him.

“Unngghh… yes. Oh yes,” Crowley whimpered. “So good.”

*-*-*-*-*

Crowley moaned in happiness. His Master loved him. Why else would his Master make love to him when he didn’t deserve it? Gods he loved his Master. Sam rolled off of him and Crowley sighed in absolute contentment. 

“Master?”

“Sir,” Sam corrected. “Do you need a refresher course?”

“No Sir. Would you like me to clean you?”

Sam was silent and Crowley waited. Yes, Sam could snap them clean but Crowley loved cleaning Sam by hand. It allowed him to be the one taking care of his Master instead of the other way around.

“I wish to clean you,” Sam stated.

Crowley shivered. He definitely didn’t deserve the attention his Master was paying to him. “As you wish Sir.”

Sam summoned a bowl of water and a cloth. Crowley closed his eyes and let his Master take care of him. After everything it felt amazing. Gods knew his Master wasn’t generally gentle but afterward his Master almost always made sure he was alright. Cleaning him was new but Crowley wasn’t complaining. He loved the times his Master would take care of him.

“I love you Sir,” Crowley whispered.

The hand wielding the cloth cleaning him stilled. 

“Sorry. I know I’m not supposed to say that word. I resign myself to whatever punishment you deem worthy Sir.”

“Hush,” Sam whispered.

Lucifer help him Crowley hushed.

*-*-*-*-*

Tilting his head he inspected the demon arguing with his Master. 

“It can’t be done,” the demon argued.

Crowley frowned. Yes it could. It was a matter of a simple spell. This demon did not want to do his Master’s bidding. This demon should be killed for not wanting to do as their Master bid.

“Pet,” Sam growled.

“Sir?”

“Take care of him.”

As the demon brought his hands up to strike out at him Crowley disintegrated the demon. “Good Sir?”

“Yes.”

Crowley bowed and waited for his next order.

“Pet?”

“Sir?”

“How do we do what I want?”

“I can show someone how to cast a simple spell and it will be as you wish.”

“Can you cast it?”

“No Sir. You forbid me from casting magic.”

“Good Pet.”

*-*-*-*-*

“Crowley!”

His Master using his name was never good. Crowley scrambled to kneel before Sam.

“Stomach! Now!”

Crowley dropped to his stomach and waited. When the whip cracked against his back it wasn’t unexpected. He had done much to displease his master but so had many other demons. Still he didn’t even try to hide the cry of pain when the whip connected with his flesh. His Master loved his cries of pain.

*-*-*-*-*

One hundred twenty two. Crowley had counted them dutifully. After one hundred twenty two lashes with the whip his Master claimed his arm was tired. 

“I can submit myself to another form of punishment if you wish Sir?”

“No,” Sam stated. Removing his clothes he laid on the bed. “Sleep,” Sam ordered.

Crowley stifled the whine that threatened to bubble through to his lips. His Sam didn’t want him in the bed tonight. Even if his Master wanted to hurt him Crowley always looked forward to being allowed into the bed. He loved being able to sleep next to his Master afterwards.

“Night Sir,” Crowley replied dutifully as he curled up in his pallet next to the bed.

*-*-*-*-*

Crowley awoke to a sharp pain in his ass. 

“No!”

“Hush,” Sam ordered.

Crowley hushed. Small whimpers escaped his throat as Sam pounded into him. 

“Stop it,” Sam grunted, still pounding into him.

Crowley did his best to be quiet but couldn’t quite stifle all of the pained grunts.

“Whore.”

Crowley let out a low pitched whine. Whore was one of the lowest insults his Master could fling at him. His Master despised whores above all else. Gods it hurt when his Master didn’t use lube. Crowley struggled to be silent.

“Damn it!”

“I’m sorry Sir,” Crowley whimpered.

“Shut your mouth!”

Crowley nodded though he doubted his Master saw.

Sam slammed into him several more times and Crowley fought not to cry out in pain.

“Fuck!”

“I’m sorry,” Crowley mumbled through the pain.

“No you’re not,” Sam yelled.

Crowley cringed. He hated it when his Master was mad and he couldn’t fix it. Sam’s hand struck him on the back of his head and Crowley reeled. 

“You’re not sorry!”

Sam struck him again and Crowley cowered.

*-*-*-*-*

By the time it was over Crowley was a bloody mess and his Master was still angry.

"Not sorry," Sam repeated.

"Yes Sir. No Sir. Please," Crowley begged. He had no idea what he was begging for anymore. All he knew was that he would do whatever his Master wanted. "Please Sir, what did I do wrong!?"

"Doesn't matter whore!"

Crowley cringed again hating the epitaph hurled at him. He never slept with anyone his Master didn't want. He wasn't a whore. Well not for anyone other than his Master. Still, he didn't say anything to his Master.

“Whore,” Sam shouted again.

“Only for you, please Sir! What may I do?”

“Flat on your stomach. Now,” Sam ordered.

Crowley dropped to his stomach praying his Master would use him and be happy.

*-*-*-*-*

His master used him but was not happy. Crowley cringed trying to find a way to appease his Master. “Hurt me, please Sir. I just want you to feel better!”

“Shut your mouth, whore!”

“Not a whore,” Crowley muttered. 

It was the wrong thing to say.

*-*-*-*-*

By the time it was over Crowley lay in a puddle of his own blood and Sam was still angry. Crowley muttered how sorry he was time and time again but to no avail. His Sam would not be appeased. 

“Shut up you worthless whore!”

Crowley stopped talking.

His Master was not happy and he couldn’t do anything to fix it. The best he could hope for was to be used and forgotten. Maybe if he was good enough while his Master punished him Sam would finally not be angry anymore. There was no way he would be allowed in the bed tonight. His Master hated when he would get blood on the sheets and he wasn’t permitted to heal himself. Curled in a ball on the ground he lay there waiting for any order. 

Instead of an order the door to the apartments opened and slammed shut. Crowley finally allowed himself to cry. He wasn’t allowed to cry in his Master’s presence. Sam hated weakness. He couldn’t spend too long feeling sorry for himself. He didn’t know when Sam would return. If was still crying when Sam returned he would be punished. Crowley desperately tried to stop the tears. It was a good five minutes before he was successful. When he finally managed to get himself under control he moved to where the cleaning supplies were kept and started to clean his blood off the floor.

*-*-*-*-*

Crowley woke up to someone touching him. Startled he jumped and caused pain to flare through his injuries. A whimper of pain escaped his lips.

“Shh, don’t move.”

Horror filled him as he realized he had been sleeping without permission when his Master returned.

“Yes, Sir,” Crowley whispered.

After some time Crowley realized Sam was cleaning his injuries. After everything he had done to displease him Sam was still taking care of him. Crowley relaxed as his Master cleaned him and bandaged his wounds. When he was done Sam sat on the floor and pet him. He had broken a rule. His Master should be punishing him instead of petting him. Crowley simply lay still loving the attention.

“Pet?”

“Sir?”

“You know I have to punish you?”

“Yes Sir,” Crowley murmured still leaning into the soft touches.

“Tomorrow will suffice.”

“As you wish Sir.”

“Why do you not try to escape?”

“Escape?”

“Leave.”

“I belong to you Sir, I couldn’t leave you. May I be allowed to put my head in your lap?”

“Yes, Pet.”

“Thank you Sir.”

Crowley shifted until his head was in Sam’s lap. In these rare moments he knew his Master loved him. Yes his Master would hurt him but his Master loved him. Even if Sam didn’t allow him to say the word Crowley loved his Master as well. No, he would never leave. He belonged to Sam.

“Pet.”

“Yes Sir?”

“You will please me tonight.”

“As you wish,” Crowley agreed, snuggling against his Master’s lap.

“You will prepare yourself while I watch. You like that don’t you?”

“Yes Sir.” It was the truth. Yes part of it was because he got to stretch himself before he was used but he really did like it when Sam watched him. When he was finished preparing himself and his Master was hard from just watching him Crowley couldn’t help but feel proud. It was his actions that made his Master horny. Just thinking about it was making Crowley want to start right now.

“When Sir?”

“Later. Have patience, Pet.”

“Yes Sir.”

Crowley rubbed his head against his Master’s leg and sighed happily.

*-*-*-*-*

“Pet?”

“Sir?”

“I wish to hurt you,” Sam growled.

“Hurt me Sir! Use me! Please!”

“Damn it,” his Master cursed. “I meant for this to be good for you Pet.”

“Hurt me! Please!”

“Do you truly wish it?”

“Yes Master! Sir! Please!” Crowley broke down into tears. Yes he really meant this. He would do _anything_ to make his Master happy. “Please! Hurt me!”

“I truly meant for you to like this Pet.”

“I will Sir! Please hurt me, Sir! I will like it,” Crowley insisted.

“Promise me you want this Pet.”

“Yes! Hurt me! Please!”

His Master slammed into him and Crowley cried out in pain. It didn’t matter. It was what his Master wanted. Gods if he could please his Master maybe he would be allowed into the bed to snuggle. “Please Sir use me!”

“No! I want you to want it!”

“I always want you Sir!”

“Tell me you want it!”

“I want it Sir! I want it!”

Sam came in him and Crowley reveled in the feeling. Gods he loved his Master. Crowley wiggled still reveling in the feeling of his Master’s come inside of him. His Master’s dick pulled out of him and Crowley whined in disappointment.

“No! That is all.”

“Yes Sir,” Crowley replied.

*-*-*-*-*

“Whore!”

“Your orders,” Crowley sobbed.

Gods he hurt. His Master had whipped his stomach raw and then forced him to lay over a stool on his stomach. Two demons held his legs spread as far as they would go. His hands were chained to the legs of the stool. One demon fucked him as others waited in line to be next. His Master sat in the throne watching. After each fucking his Master would whip his back before letting the next demon forward. 

More than twenty demons had already used him. Crowley dutifully called out the number after each one finished. If he forgot the number he received another lash for each previous demon. He had forgotten the last time and had received an additional twenty-two lashes for his lapse. Twenty-three Crowley thought trying to retain the number for when this demon finished. Tears rolled down Crowley face as this demon continued pounding painfully into him. When the demon finally finished Crowley was sobbing almost too hard to say the number. Sam raised the whip.

“T-t-twen… ty…. t-t-t-t-three,” Crowley stumbled. 

“Stop your useless crying whore,” Sam ordered.

Crowley attempted to stop crying but it only made it worse. The harder he tried to stop the harder he cried. Crowley clenched his jaw closed trying to stifle the sounds at least. Slowly he was able to pull himself together. Every now and then sobs threatened to break free but he managed to hold them in check. Still, the shaking caused his chest to rub against the stool shooting sharp pains through him.

“So you can listen,” Sam said sounding annoyed. 

Annoyed was bad. Annoyed got you punished more.

“You broke the rules. What happens to bad Pets that break the rules?”

“P-unished,” Crowley managed to choke out.

“I need to think about whether or not I can forgive you this time.”

A strangled sob escaped and Crowley clamped his mouth shut harder. Suddenly the demons holding his legs released them. His legs fell instantly.

“Until I can decide if I will forgive you for breaking the rules _again_ you will be confined to your closet.”

Crowley shook. His closet was an actual closet that had been converted. It was demon-proofed, soundproofed, and warded. He wouldn’t be able to leave if tried. He never tried. In the closet, with no lights or sounds and unable to use his powers time passed very slowly. It always felt like forever before his Master released him. Begging not to be locked inside the closet only got you more time before you were allowed out. Still that was the one punishment he couldn’t bear. 

As bad as it was awaiting his Master’s orders when Sam wouldn’t pay him any attention at least he could see Sam. In closet he would be completely locked away from Sam never knowing if his Master would return for him. Grabbing his arm Sam blinked them back to the apartments. Crowley struggled to keep from begging and adding to the time he would be locked inside the closet. Opening the door Sam threw him inside and slammed the door. Crowley smacked into the far wall and fell to the ground.

*-*-*-*-*

“Master,” Crowley whimpered in the darkness. “I’m sorry Master. I’m sorry I broke the rules, I’m sorry I was bad. Forgive me, please? Don’t leave me here without you. Master?”

In the closet he could sleep without permission. He always tried to spend as much time as possible sleeping. The longer he stayed awake the worse it got. The problem was he had already slept all that he could. If he tried to force himself to sleep more he would only agitate himself faster. Had it been a day yet? A week? 

“Master,” Crowley whimpered.

*-*-*-*-*

Crowley’s head shot up, sure someone was in the closet with him. His breath caught when he saw his Master on the other side of the small room. Standing he tried to get to his Master. With each step he took his Master remained just out of range. Crowley tried to run but his Master stayed just beyond his grasp.

“Master,” Crowley called sitting upright suddenly.

Blinking rapidly Crowley tried to find his Master. Where had Sam gone? He froze when he realized it had all been a dream. Or maybe that had been real and this was a dream?

*-*-*-*-*

“Master,” Crowley yelled banging against the wall. The sound was muffled and even he barely heard it. How could his Master hear it? His Master had forgotten him. Someone had to remind his Master that his Pet was still here! “Master! Please! I’m still here! Don’t forget about me, please! Please!”

*-*-*-*-*

**Stupid, worthless slut!**

“No,” Crowley whispered.

**You’ll fuck anything won’t you.**

“Stop. Please?”

**Quit your worthless whining. You made the deal, you sold your soul.**

“Master,” Crowley whined. “Help me.”

**Everyone breaks. I’ve had women that lasted longer than I believe you will. The question is, how long do you think you are going to last?**

Rolling onto his side he curled into a ball and rocked.

**You’ll break like everyone else. In the end you’ll be nothing more than just another fledgling demon.**

“Master… Please… I’m sorry, Master, I’m so sorry.” 

**His trainer slammed into him again and Crowley’s vision went white.**

“Crowley.”

Crowley whimpered. _I’ve already been trained. Please, not again,_ he thought.

“Crowley,” his trainer stated firmly. 

No. Not his trainer. His trainer was raping him. _The voice hadn’t come from behind him. No, please, not another. He couldn’t take two torturers tag teaming him. Not so soon after the last time._

**Slut!**

“No, please!”

“Hush,” the voice ordered.

Crowley whimpered.

“Pet. Open your eyes.”

_Pet? None of the demons torturing him called him Pet._

“Open them Pet.”

“No! Only my Master calls me that!”

Crowley cringed trying to hide from the pain that came from talking back to the demon trainers.

“I am not your Master. I am your Sir.”

Crowley blinked in the brightness trying to focus his eyes. _His Sir was here?_

**Worthless whore!**

“No! Sir? Help me!”

“Open your eyes Pet,” his Master said calmly.

_His eyes were open. All he saw was the torture pits of hell._

“Sir! Help me, I can’t find you!”

**How cute. You think you will be able to resist. You will break as all the others.**

Someone touched his shoulder and Crowley struggled to get away. The hand tightened over his shoulder and Crowley froze.

“Master, please,” Crowley begged.

“What you see is not real, Pet. Your eyes are not open. It is not real.”

“Sir?”

“Yes, Pet. Open your eyes.”

Crowley blinked against the brightness again. Instead of the other demon torturer he saw a different face. His eyes struggled to make out the features through the light. Sir? Crowley tried to kneel but couldn’t something held him in place. He let out a low whine.

“I’m trying Sir. I cannot kneel. Cannot move.”

“I wish you to stay where you are Pet.”

“Yes Sir. Forgive me! Please? Forgive me! I’m sorry. I’m sorry I broke the rules. I’m sorry I disobeyed. I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough. Forgive me!”

“I have decided to forgive you, Pet.”

For a moment Crowley forgot his place and tried to snuggle with his Master. His Master’s hold prevented that from happening. As his Master held him in place Crowley realized he hadn’t asked if he could snuggle with his Master yet. Couldn’t. After what he had done to his Master? After his Master had forgiven him. How dare he assume Sam would comfort him because of his memories? Crowley burst into tears.

“Pet?”

“I’m sorry Master-”

“Sir,” Sam stated sharply.

Crowley cried harder.

“I’m sorry Sir. I meant Sir,” Crowley mumbled.

“Why must you call me Master?”

“Because _they_ wished it! _They_ wished it and I would do anything but allow them that title. They held me longer than normal trying to break me. I couldn’t Sir! Forgive me, they didn’t deserve it!”

“And you think I do?”

“Yes Sir!”

“Why?”

“You protect me, you take care of me, you make love to me. I-”

Crowley clamped his mouth shut.

“Say it,” Sam demanded.

“You have forbidden it Sir!”

“Say it,” Sam growled.

“I love you,” Crowley blurted out. “Punish me if you must I love you. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry Master. Sir!” Crowley’s tears intensified. “I meant Sir,” Crowley whispered. “Please Sir, don’t leave me here. I’ll wait on my knees for as long as you wish! I submit to whatever you wish! Please do not leave me! Please!”

“Never Pet.”

Crowley sniffled. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

Instantly he dropped his head. “I’m sorry Sir.”

*-*-*-*-*

“Sir?”

“Yes?”

“Did you mean it? You won’t leave me?”

Crowley squeezed his eyes closed expecting to be hurt.

“Never Pet.”

“Sir?”

“Yes Pet?”

“Do you wish to hurt me?”

“Not at the moment Pet.”

“Okay. Sir?”

“Yes?”

“Do… Do you wish anything of me anymore?”

“I wish you to hush while I clean you.”

“Clean me?”

“You’re wounds are infected Pet. I must clean them.”

“Let me do it. Please don’t waste your time on me, Sir.”

“I do as I please Pet.”

“Yes Sir.”

*-*-*-*-*

Cleaning the wounds had hurt. For the first time ever his Master asked him to heal himself. Crowley stared at his Master in horror. He didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t permitted to use his powers ever and he didn’t dare disobey Sam.

“Pet?”

Crowley broke into tears and resigned himself to being punished. If he healed himself he would punished. If he did not he would be punished. Because he was crying and being weak he was going to be punished. Whatever he chose he would be wrong. His Master had sat on the floor petting him. When Crowley finally calmed down his Master had left and returned with another demon. Crowley cringed sure his Master was going to punish him by allowing this other demon to hurt him. He had been partially right. Crowley was ordered to lay in the bed as the other demon cleaned his wounds. His Master sat in the bed and continued to pet him the whole time his wounds were being treated. 

It hurt but Crowley couldn’t remember feeling so loved. He snuggled against his Master and sighed. The demon that Sam had fetched had been a witch. Technically demons couldn’t heal others but the demon could help lessen the infection with a modified counter curse. When it was done his Master ordered him wait on the bed while he walked the demon out of the apartment. Crowley waited patiently for his Master to return. After spending so much time away from his Master he was a little nervous. His Master was taking care of him yes, but did his Master still _want_ him? Sex was the first thing they did every other time he was released from the closet. To be fair, he was never usually as injured those times as he was the last time. Finally Sam returned and laid down next to him.

“Sleep Pet.”

“Sir?”

“Yes Pet?”

“I… always before… you would fuck me. Have I displeased you again?”

“No Pet. Your body is just not ready for sex right now.”

“I could suck you,” Crowley offered. 

“You need to rest.”

“Yes Sir,” Crowley said sadly.

“It means that much to you?”

“Yes,” Crowley whispered.

“Lie still and do not move,” Sam ordered.

Crowley did as his Master commanded. Releasing him Sam stood and moved to the bottom of the bed. As Sam spread his legs Crowley’s breath quickened. Slowly Sam crawled between his legs and looked up to Crowley’s face.

“You will watch,” Sam ordered.

“Yes Sir,” Crowley whispered. 

When Sam’s mouth covered his dick Crowley tensed trying not to buck. Gods it felt so amazing. As Crowley watched Sam reached one hand up to hold Crowley’s cock as he sucked, and the other hand down to play with himself. Never once had Sam done this. At the very least certainly not to _him_. His Master groaned and Crowley’s hips jerked. Oh gods this felt amazing. 

*-*-*-*-*

Crowley woke up warm and happy, still wrapped in his Master’s arms. His hands were still clinging to Sam’s arms and Sam was still pressed firmly behind him. Sam snored lightly but Crowley already knew Sam would still be asleep. He almost always woke up before his Master. Crowley took time to revel in how safe he felt right now. Yes, his body still ached but his Master still loved him, _wanted_ him. He lay there patiently waiting for his Master to wake up and let him know what they were doing today.

*-*-*-*-*

Sam would be bogged down with the red tape that came with ruling. He had tasked Crowley with certain jobs he wished done. Crowley had never been so happy to do his Master’s will. His Master loved him and trusted him with important tasks. Even the soreness that remained from his previous punishment couldn’t keep him from feeling good today. The quicker he finished the sooner he could return to his Master.

*-*-*-*-*

“Halt.”

Crowley stopped and carefully inspected the three demons in front of him.

“I am expected back shortly,” Crowley said quietly. “I really must be on my way.”

“Soon whore.”

The other demons spread out and started to move towards him.

“My,” Crowley swallowed hard. “My Sir will be displeased if I am late.”

“Then don’t fight back and you can leave sooner.”

“I am not permitted to be with another without his permission.”

The demon struck out with his powers pinning Crowley to the wall. Without the ability to tap into his own powers Crowley wouldn’t be able to defend himself. If he used his powers that would be breaking his Master’s rules. He couldn’t force himself to willing break a rule. A soft whine escaped his throat.

“Please,” Crowley begged. “I will ask! Just let me go ask first!”

“Shut your mouth whore. You’ll take what we give you silently. You will never tell anyone about this.”

“I’m not allowed! Please don’t!”

One of the other two demons walked forward and gripped him by the hair. Leaning forward the demon licked the left side of Crowley’s face from the jaw to the top of his cheek. Crowley whined again. His Master would be upset that he had fucked another without permission. He would be punished. 

“Please, I belong to _him_.”

*-*-*-*-*

By the time it was over Crowley lay in heap crumpled on the floor and shivering. He was bloody and mostly naked. The only clothing he was still wearing was his shirt and even that had been ripped and hung open. Everything hurt. His ass stung so much he was sure it was bleeding. Two fingers were probably broken. His knees were covered in small cuts from where they had ground against the floor as the demons raped him. Even some of the older injuries had been reopened. 

His Master would be mad at him. He was going to be late returning and he had let others fuck him. Shaking Crowley curled up and rocked himself. He needed to stop crying before he could find his Master or he would be punished for being weak. Sam hated crying. His Master would probably already punish him for being weak. He had allowed three other demons to use him and hadn’t been able to stop it. He should have found a way. Sniffling Crowley stood and started staggering towards the throne room. He _needed_ his Master. 

By the time that he made it to the outer chamber the guards stopped him. They made him sit and one went into the throne room. Crowley wrapped his arms around himself and rocked. It had taken the last of his strength to get this far. He wasn’t sure if he could make it into the throne room if they did allow him to pass.

“Pet!”

Crowley’s head shot up at the sound of his Master’s voice. He was just in time to see Sam rushing towards him. The expression on his face told Crowley his Master was _extremely_ pissed. Crowley tried to get to his knees but couldn’t. Suddenly Sam’s hands gripped his shoulders. Crowley whimpered as Sam lifted him until he was standing.

“Pet,” Sam whispered. 

Crowley dissolved into tears.

“Who,” Sam demanded. “Names!”

*-*-*-*-*

Another hiccup caused him to jerk painfully. He still didn’t understand what had happened. When Sam had ordered him to name them he couldn’t speak. Crowley had continued crying, sure he was to be punished already. Sam blinked them back to their apartments then. Eventually Crowley managed to stop crying and tell Sam the names. Sam had left him immediately after making sure there had only been the three. 

By the time Sam returned Crowley had been terrified Sam would send him away. It took an hour of Sam’s constant reassurance he wasn’t going to do that before Crowley calmed in the slightest. The demon that had helped with his last injuries was with his Master. Sam continued to hold him and whisper reassurances.

“Pet.”

“Sir?”

“We need to treat your injuries now.”

“Yes Sir.”

As the other demon worked Sam continued to pet Crowley softly.

“Sir?”

“Yes Pet?”

“Don’t send me away?”

“Never.”

*-*-*-*-*

“Pet,” his Master called. 

Wincing Crowley sat up just as his Master came through the door to the bedroom.

“I have something for you.”

Sam held out a thin rectangular box. Taking the box Crowley waited for further instructions. 

“You may open it.”

“Thank you Sir.”

Crowley pulled the top off of the box. Inside was a thick leather collar with a tag. He ran his fingers over the collar. The leather was strong but soft. Carefully he read the tag. _Property of Sir._ “It’s beautiful,” Crowley whispered.

“Will you wear it?”

“Can I, please?”

Sam smiled softly and nodded. Reaching over Sam took the collar and fastened it around Crowley’s neck. Crowley ran his fingers over the leather. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome Pet. Unless I instruct you to, do not remove it.” 

“Never.”

A strange look crossed Sam’s face.

“Sir?”

“Never is a long time Pet.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Why do you stay? Really.”

“I belong to you. I cannot leave you, I couldn’t stand to be away from you, Sir. I- Do you wish…”

“No Pet. I will never wish you to leave. I just don’t understand why you do not try to leave.”

“I’ve told you why Sir.”

“How can you love me after everything I’ve done to you?”

“You only punish me when I break the rules. You take care of me. You protect me. You keep me safe. You treat my injuries. You make love to me. Even when you are rough you always make sure that I am taken care of. Even when I’m unworthy you never leave me. You are my Sir, I belong to you.”

Sam’s eyes slid closed.

“Sir?”

Sam opened his eyes. “Yes Pet?”

“Have I said something wrong?”

“No Pet, it’s me.”

“What is, Sir?”

“I can’t stop myself from hurting you. I need to lash out sometimes. I try not to but I can’t stop it.”

“Sometimes I need to be hurt,” Crowley admitted quietly. “I know it makes you feel better sometimes to be able to release your anger. Sometimes it makes me feel better as well. I trust you to hurt me because I know you love me.”

“I’ve never said that.”

Crowley smiled. “You say it when you make love to me. You say it when you treat my injuries. You say it when you take care of me after sex. You say it when you pet me. You said it when you got me this collar. You don’t say the word but you still say it, Sir.”

“So perfect. How did I get so lucky as to have someone like you fall in love with me?”

“May I put my head in your lap Sir?”

Sam smiled and sat down on the bed. “Yes, Pet.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Moving slowly to keep from aggravating any of his injuries Crowley laid his head in his Master’s lap. He definitely loved his Sir and _knew_ his Sir loved him. No, he would never leave his Sir. Completely content Crowley drifted to sleep with his head in his Master’s lap and his Master’s fingers running through his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

“Crowley!”

His master using his given name was never good. Crowley crawled out of his pallet and knelt. Sam came striding through the door. “Your closet. Now.”

“No,” Crowley whispered. Gods he hated the closet. He couldn’t see his love when he was confined to the closet. He needed to see his love. Sam stopped dead.

“No?”

“I- I didn’t mean it. I meant… Please, I’m sorry!”

“Sorry?”

Crowley let out a loud whine. “Please,” he whimpered.

Sam stalked forward and gripped him by the back of his neck. “No?”

Crowley whined again. “I didn’t mean it. Please?”

.

His eyes stung as he blinked repeatedly trying to clear them. 

“Clean!”

“Yes Sir,” Crowley mumbled. Above all his love liked cleanliness. Crowley crawled to where the cleaning supplies were located and peered at them. It was difficult to determine which ones he needed. He rubbed his hand across his face trying to stop the blood from flowing into his eyes. 

“Crowley?” Sam called loudly.

“Yes, coming!” Crowley called back. Fuck. He needed to get back soon. He grabbed several of the bottles hoping the ones he needed were included in them. Quickly he made his way back.

“Clean!”

“Yes Sir.”

Crowley grabbed a bottle at random and sprayed it on the blood.

His Master grabbed his neck and Crowley froze. Sam lifted him until they were eye to eye. “That’s for glass. Are you stupid?”

“N-N-No sir. I’m sorry s-s-sir,” Crowley stuttered.

“Not convincing me not to lock you in the closet.”

“Please! Please sir, I can do better!”

“So you keep saying. Prove it.”

Sam dropped him and Crowley eyed the bottles present. He had forgotten to grab the one he needed. Damn it. “I need to get another. I’ll get it quickly.”

“No.”

Crowley froze.

“You’re too stupid.”

“Please sir!”

“No, and stop whining.”

Crowley stopped making any noise.

“Why are you so stupid!?”

Crowley didn’t answer. Sometimes it was better not to respond. Sam backhanded him and Crowley hit the wall. This was not one of those times, he realized.

“S-S-S-Sorry?”

“Shut up!”

Crowley cringed. “I’m sorry Master!”

“I told you not to call me that!”

.

Blinking repeatedly Crowley tried to focus. Gods he hated his closet. Please, he thought loudly. Please let me out! I need you!

_‘Too stupid.’_

“No.”

_‘You telling me no?’_

Crowley cringed and shook his head. “No sir. Please. Please let me out?” Crowley curled into a ball and rocked himself self-consciously. “Please?”

_‘You’re too stupid.’_

“No, I can do better! Please!”

“Crowley?”

Crowley froze. His love was here?

“Slave?”

“Sir! I’m sorry! I can do better! I forgot to grab the right cleaner! I’m sorry I was stupid. Please!”

“Not convincing me not to leave you here.”

Crowley whined loudly. “Sorry. I’m sorry sir. Please. I can’t stand not to see you!”

“Why?”

“I just can’t. Please!? Please sir!”

“Can you clean?”

Crowley nodded rapidly. Uncurling himself out of the ball he got onto his hands and knees. “Yes sir! I can clean good. Please, just give me the chance?”

“If you miss anything I’ll lock you back in your closet.”

“I won’t. Promise! Please sir!” Crowley crawled towards the sound of his Master’s voice. When he found Sam’s leg he nuzzled against it.

“You wish to be fucked?”

“Yes Sir.”

Crowley hid his head in shame. Gods he needed his baby. He needed Sam to take him.

“I doubt you.”

“No, I need you!”

“Prove it.”

“Please! Please sir!”

Sam gripped his neck and Crowley stopped moving. “Please?”

“No.”

Crowley whined loudly. “Please sir!?”

“No slut.”

Crowley nodded as best as he could with Sam’s hand still tightly gripping his neck. “Yes sir. Please may I be let out? I didn’t do anything to be locked away from you. Please? I’ll clean. I’ll do anything you want. I’ll-”

“Stop it!”

Crowley desperately tried to stop his tears. Gods he needed his love. Anything if he could just be with his love. “Please?”

“No.”

Crowley broke. His love didn’t want him? 

.

Memories assaulted him as Sam continued to fuck him.

_‘I am the only one that will ever care about you.’_

_‘No, my love!’_

_‘Hates you.’_

“You can’t even clean.”

“I can. Please give me a chance!”

“You’ve had plenty of chances,” Sam grunted as he slammed into Crowley. “And stop crying.”

“Please give me another chance? Please! Please don’t put me back into the closet!” Crowley wailed.

“Shut up,” Sam grunted, slamming into him again.

Crowley tried to stifle his tears as Sam continued to slam into him. Gods it hurt when his Master didn’t use lube. Crowley hissed as Sam’s cock ripped him open. “Please,” he begged.

“Shut up!” Sam yelled.

Crowley whimpered in pain. Gods he hurt. Maybe his Master would be happy when he was finished? Crowley hoped Sam would be happy. It was all he ever wanted. Suddenly Sam pulled out. “Master?”

Sam gripped him by his hair and shoved his head against the floor. 

“I told you not to call me that!”

“I’m sorry! Sir! I meant Sir!”

“What is wrong with you?”

“I’m sorry Sir!”

Placing his arm on Crowley’s neck Sam held him in place. There was more movement but he couldn’t understand it. It wasn’t until he realized Sam was unbuckling his collar that Crowley panicked.

“No!”

“Shut up!”

“No it’s mine! My collar! You can’t take it off!” 

“I can do whatever I want,” Sam said with a punch to the back of his head. Crowley reeled. 

“No, it’s mine. Please,” he whimpered.

 

.

Crowley’s eyes fluttered as he tried to focus. Suddenly his hands went to his neck feeling for his collar. Nothing.

“No. Please?” Crowley let out a loud whine.

“Slave?”

Crowley’s head shot up as his eyes closed. He wasn’t allowed to look at his Master unless his Master said so.

“You have to prove yourself to get your collar back.”

“It’s mine, please!”

“It’s mine,” Sam hissed. “You get it back if I feel you’re good enough.”

“Please Sir! I fuck whoever you want whenever you want! I do everything you ask! I gave you everything, the collar is mine! Please!”

“No.”

Crowley whined loudly. “Please!”

“If you prove yourself.”

“Sir? Do I…”

“Do you what?”

“Do I still belong to you?”

“Perhaps if you can convince me not to get rid of you,” Sam growled.

“Yes Sir,” Crowley whispered. “Anything Sir.” Crowley dropped his eyes to the ground and waited for an order. If he couldn’t get this right his Master would get rid of him. He had to be sure to do everything perfectly.

“Slave.”

“Yes Sir?” Crowley asked, not raising his eyes.

“Stay.”

“Yes Sir.”

.

Crowley had no idea how long he knelt there, unmoving. When he heard the door to the apartment open he stiffened. Taking a deep breath he steadied himself. Anything his Master wanted. He had to prove himself. Sam owned him even without the collar but without the collar he was the same as any other demon. Just one more piece of property, nothing special. The collar proved his Master’s love. That Sam would take the collar back-. Crowley froze mid-thought when he heard a female giggle. Sam’s voice drifted through the closed bedroom door.

“You, my dear, are perfect.” 

“Bet you say that to all the women.”

“Actually, I haven’t ever said that to another ever. I might just have to keep you around.”

Crowley’s breath caught in his throat. The bedroom door opened and Sam strode in carrying the female demon in his arms. When she saw Crowley her face changed to confusion. 

“I thought you said we’d be alone,” she said.

“He doesn’t count,” Sam stated dismissively. “He’s barely worthy enough to be a slave.”

“Wait, didn’t he used to have a collar?”

Sam dropped her onto the bed and waved his hand unconcerned. “He lost that privilege.”

“So, he’s no longer under your protection?”

Sam turned and eyed him as Crowley dropped his eyes back to the floor.

“He is still one of my favorites to use. If anything permenant were to happen to him I would be upset.”

“But if it were not permanent?”

The room was silent for a long while and Crowley chanced a glance. Sam leaned down and cupped the female’s chin. Crowley watched her begin to squirm as Sam’s fingers tightened. 

“For your own personal sake I would suggest you forget about the slave,” Sam hissed.

The female tried to pull away and Crowley winced. You never attempted to deny the Master when he wanted something. He watched as Sam’s fingers sank farther into the flesh of her meatsuit.

“Do not make me repeat myself.”

The female started to pull away but stopped. Her eyes took on a look of desperation Crowley knew well. “Never,” she whispered. 

“Good. Now, remove your clothing.”

.

“Crowley!”

“Yes Sir!” Crowley shivered. The things his Master had done to the female had been beyond even those he had done to Crowley.

“If you wish to prove you’re not as stupid as you seem clean up this mess! When I return I want this place perfect!”

“Yes Sir!”

“And do not speak to the female!”

“No Sir!”

“I’ll send another for her. I expect you to have her dressed and ready,” Sam informed him. Sam was already striding out of the bedroom as the “Yes Sir,” passed Crowley’s lips. Crowley examined the room. It would take quite a bit of time to get the blood out of everything. He needed to get started on the cleaning but he didn’t know when his Master would send someone for the female. She had to be ready first just in case someone showed up soon.

Crowley checked her clothing to see if anything could be salvaged. No such luck, his Master had ripped it to shreds removing it. Damn. Crowley moved to his dresser and sorted through his clothing trying to find something that would fit her. Eventually he settled on a sleep shirt and a pair of sleep pants with a drawstring. The pants were still too big but at least they hugged her hips. 

“Hurts,” the demon whined.

Crowley winced in sympathy. Still his Master had ordered him not to speak with the female. Crowley pet her and soothed her as much as he could without speaking.

“Hurts,” she repeated.

Crowley bit his lip and continued petting her. He glanced around the bedroom. He needed to get started cleaning. It would take forever to get the blood out of everything. Suddenly there was a knock on the door to the apartment. Crowley glanced to the door. He wasn’t permitted to open it. If he did he would be breaking a rule. The knock resounded again and Crowley frantically racked his brain.

Finally he reached down and picked up the female demon. Carrying her to the door he set her down on her feet carefully. Holding her he put one of her hands on the doorknob. He let go of her cautiously and watched. When the knock on the door sounded again she cried out and flinched. Crowley reached forward and turned the knob quickly before backing away again. The female cried out and fell to the ground. His Master stood in the doorway. Crowley dropped his eyes as his Master entered.

“You opened the door?”

Crowley’s bottom lip trembled. “She- She wouldn’t! You said make sure she was ready to go! I backed away! I wouldn’t disobey on purpose, please Sir!”

“You were ordered not to open the door ever. You really are stupid.”

“Sir please! I’m sorry. You ordered her to be ready whenever you sent for her! I was trying to make sure she was ready!”

“Drop,” Sam hissed.

Crowley dropped and spread his limbs without a second thought. Defying his Master never crossed his mind. He needed his Sam. A whine of desperation crossed his lips almost at the exact second a boot connected with his ribs. Crowley struggled trying to breath.

.

“Whore! Do not force me to ask again.”

“S… S… So- rry… S… ir.” Crowley rocked slightly trying to breath through the pain. Gods he hurt. He had done this by disobeying. He needed to prove himself. The pain was nothing more than he deserved. Crowley crawled across the floor and towards the bed. Grabbing the edge of the frame he pulled himself up onto his knees. 

“Any… Anything… Sir,” he answered wobbling slightly. “Please?”

“Suck me,” Sam ordered.

Nodding Crowley felt for his love. Between the pain and the blood coursing into his eyes he couldn’t see well. Finally he found Sam’s leg. He frowned at the sticky feeling he recognized as blood. Blinking rapidly he peered at Sam’s leg. A fresh cut oozed blood and Crowley stared at it horrified. 

“I ordered you to suck me,” Sam growled.

“You… You’re injured.”

“It’s your fault. If I hadn’t had to punish you I wouldn’t have caught myself.”

“Sir… I’m so sorry. Gods Sir. I’m sorry. I… Please let me bandage it!”

“No! Suck me, now!”

Crowley instantly fitted his mouth onto his Master’s cock. He hummed in pleasure. Gods he really did love sucking his Master. Crowley’s eyes shot to the wound on Sam’s thigh. He was responsible for that. If he hadn’t displeased his Master that wouldn’t have happened. He sucked at his Master’s cock just the way he knew his Master loved and was rewarded with a grunt of pleasure. 

“Why do you have to be so stupid?”

Crowley didn’t answer. A hand gripped his hair and stilled his head. 

“I don’t want to hurt you but you force me to hurt you. Why?”

Mouth still full of his Master’s cock Crowley let out a whine.

“Why do you defy me!?”

Crowley’s eyes slid closed.

“You know I’ll hurt you!”

Crowley waited, scared to move.

“Are you trying to push me away,” Sam whispered.

Crowley’s eyes shot open as he glanced upward. Struggling to see through the blood in his eyes he stared at his love and shook his head as much as possible. Gods no he didn’t want to push his Master away. He needed his Sam.

“Why?”

Sam’s voice was surprisingly gentle and Crowley fought back tears. Glancing down to the cock in his mouth he glanced back up to his love.

“You may stop sucking.”

Crowley released Sam’s cock and whimpered.

“Why?” Sam asked again.

“I would never push you away,” Crowley whispered. “Please Sir, don’t leave me.”

“Crowley?”

“Please Sir! I can do better! I can be what you need!”

“Stop.”

Crowley froze.

“Crowley?”

“Sir?”

“I brought the female here to push you.”

“I know Sir. To push me to do better. To make me-”

“No.” Sam paused and Crowley grew worried. “I was trying to give you a reason to give up on me,” Sam whispered.

“Sir?”

“I wanted to make it easier for you to wish to escape.”

Crowley frowned. “Why would I wish to escape? I… I…”

Sam sighed heavily. “You believe you love me.”

“I do love you!” he insisted.

“Stop, just stop. There’s no way you could. Not after what I’ve done to you.”

“Sir please! Don’t leave me! I do love you!”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Please, I don’t know! I only know I do love you. Please Sir. If you leave me I couldn’t survive.”

“Stop! Just stop!”

Crowley cringed backward. Bringing up his arms he squeezed his eyes closed in anticipation of the blow that never came. At the squeak of bedsprings he squinted his eyes open. Sam stood and began to pace. Shaking Crowley lowered his eyes to the ground.

“I’ve done everything I could!” Sam shouted. 

Crowley cowered, unsure where this was leading.

“I hurt you more than you should have accepted! I took your collar! I brought another back! Why do you still stay!?”

“I… I love you,” Crowley said hesitantly.

“No! You don’t!”

Crowley cringed backward desperately trying to figure out what to say.

“You don’t love me!” Sam repeated.

Crowley frowned. “I do.”

“Stop saying that!”

“Please Sir, I don’t understand. What is it you wish?”

“Stop saying you love me!”

“But… But that would be a lie.”

“Stop it, stop it, stop it!”

“You wish me to lie?”

“Shut up!”

Crowley frowned. His love didn’t want his love. He couldn’t deal with that. He had to have his Sam. Gods he would have to kill himself. Luckily Sam hadn’t forbidden that. He could plot his own demise without breaking any rules.

“Why?” Sam whispered.

“You do not like the truth. What would you have me say?”

“The truth.”

“I’ve told you the truth.”

“No! You can’t love me! Don’t you understand? I’ve done this so you can admit it!”

Crowley frowned in confusion. “Admit what?”

“You don’t love me! You can’t!”

Crowley’s frown deepened. “Sir?”

“I hurt you!”

“Never more than I can stand. Sir? I don’t understand. I wish to be with you.”

“Stop it! Stop saying that!”

“Okay,” Crowley said calmly. “What would you have me say?”

“Say you wish to leave!”

Were those tears in his Master’s eyes? “You forbid me from lying,” Crowley answered questioningly.

“It’s not lying. How could you ever wish to be with me!?”

“Sir… I’m sorry.”

Sam took a shuddering breath. “Sorry?”

“I don’t know what I did that caused doubt but I’m sorry. I do wish to be with you. Whatever I did I’m sorry. I never meant to force you to doubt me Sir. Please, I do wish to be with you. Please? Don’t leave me?”

“Stop it!”

Crowley whined in frustration. Why couldn’t he get it through to his love? He needed his Master. He needed to make Sam understand.

“I hurt you!”

“Never more than I can stand. Please Sir, I’m sorry for whatever I did to cause doubt. If I never get the collar back it’s more than I deserve. I want you happy. Please don’t be upset!”

“You don’t mean that!”

“I do,” Crowley insisted. “Please, tell me what it was!”

“Crowley?”

“Sir?”

“No! Call me Sam. Just once, call me Sam.”

“Yes, Sam.”

Sam let out an unhappy snicker. “Even your Sam sounds like Sir.”

“You are my Master,” Crowley answered confused.

“No! Just once I don’t want to be the Master! They were your Masters! They were your Master's, they hurt you and you hate them!”

“They were _never_ my Masters,” Crowley answered indignantly. 

Sam sniffled. “Never?”

“I never once allowed them that title.”

“Who else?”

Crowley’s frown deepened. “Who else what?”

“Who else was your Master?”

“No one. I never allowed anyone else that title.”

“Never?”

“Only you. I never loved another.”

“Ever?”

“No.”

“Solely me?”

“Yes, solely you. Sir?”

“What?”

“Please do not be unhappy. I can do better.”

“Don’t you understand? It’s not you!”

Crowley blinked repeatedly. No, he did not understand that.

“It’s me!”

“What is Sir?”

“Stop it! Stop pretending!”

“I’m not Sir, I truly don’t understand.”

“I hurt you!”

“Never more than I can stand. Sir? Are you sad that you hurt me?”

“Stop pretending!”

“I’m not pretending Sir. I don’t understand. I displease you and you punish me. That is how it is. I don’t understand why you are upset. Please. I don’t wish for you to be upset. What may I do to make it better?”

“Leave. Go topside. Get away from me.”

Crowley let out a loud whine. His love couldn’t even stand to have him in hell any longer?

“I cannot go topside without expressed permission.”

“Use your powers. What do I care?”

Crowley whimpered. His love didn’t care for him?

“Crowley?”

Crowley shook his head and curled into a ball.

“Baby?”

“What does it matter!? You don’t want me! I’ve never wanted anything in my life! I took a chance and let myself fall for you and now you hate me! You can’t hurt me anymore!”

Crowley did nothing to stop the tears. What did it matter? So what if Sam hated weakness? Sam already hated him and was sending him away.

“Baby?”

“No! You don’t get that right! Not anymore! You’re sending me away!”

“I don’t want to.”

“Then why are you?!”

“I want what’s best for you, baby.”

His Master’s hand touched his back and the heaven’s help him he couldn’t pull away.

“Sh, baby. I’m sorry. I wanted to protect you.”

“I love you!”

“I know that now. I’m sorry.”

“You’re sending me away!”

“No baby. Not if you truly do not wish to go.”

“You hate me!”

“No, baby.”

“You took my collar!”

“I’ll return it.”

“Doesn’t matter! Not if you don’t love me back!”

“Baby I wanted to protect you. I promise that’s the only reason I wanted you away. I love you.”

Crowley stiffened. Sniffling he looked up at his Master. “Say that again.”

“I love you.”

“Truly?”

“Truly, love. I only wished to protect you.”

“May I bandage your wound?”

“Why?”

“You were hurt because I displeased you. I would help.”

“I was hurt because I was blinded.”

“By me?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes! Please, let me bandage the wound?”

“I do not deserve it.”

“Please?”

“Why?”

“Please Sir, I need to take care of you.”

“I wish you to be happy.”

“I know, but I’m only ever happy with you.”

“Would it help me to atone for some of my sins?”

“I don’t understand. Please, just let me bandage the wound.”

“Would it help you believe I love you?”

“Yes, please. Anything, just let me help?”

“No. Be honest.”

“I don’t know what you want. I only know you’re injured and it’s my fault.”

“No Crowley, it is my own fault.”

“Still. Please?”

“I harmed you.”

“Please Sir?”

“Why?”

“I love you.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I only know I love you. Please?”

Sam nodded once and that was all Crowley needed. Crowley rushed to the bathroom for the first-aid kit from under the sink. Grabbing it he stood and snagged a washcloth. Wetting the cloth he rushed back to the bedroom and dropped to his knees. 

“This might sting. I’m sorry.” 

Cautiously he wiped at the blood on Sam’s thigh. He would do everything he could to keep from causing Sam pain. He almost audibly sighed in relief when he’d finished cleaning the wound. Opening the first-aid kit he pulled out a bandage and ointment. Opening the ointment he placed a liberal amount on the bandage pad. Holding his breath he placed the bandage on his Master’s wound. When there was no sound of distress he chanced a look up.

“It’s okay baby.”

“No. I caused you to injure yourself.”

“No baby. I did that to myself. You take enough onto yourself. Allow me my own infractions.”

“If I had not displeased you-”

“You did not. I was trying to push you away. Baby?”

“No. I can’t. Please don’t call me that. It’s not you.”

“What would you have me call you?”

“Slave?”

“Truly?”

“Yes Sir. Please?”

“Very well. Slave.”

Crowley hummed in contentment.

“Would you like your collar back?”

“It is not for me to decide.”

“It is. You decide if you accept me.”

Crowley paused. “I don’t understand.”

“You decide if you accept me this time.”

“My decision?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes. I wish you, please?”

“You wish to be collared?”

“Only by you.”

“Truly?”

Gods the skepticism in his love’s voice hurt.

“I wish no other ever. Please love, collar me if you wish it?”

“It’s not a question of if I wish it. You are the perfect submissive. It resides on you.”

“I wish no other. Please love?”

“I will never let you free again.”

“I don’t wish you to. Please?”

“You will be mine forever.”

“Yes, please?”

“I will hurt you.”

“I don’t care. You never hurt me more than I can stand and only when I deserve it! Please Sir, please!”

“This is your one chance to back out.”

“No! No please!”

“Crowley think about this-”

“No! I don’t need to think. Please, I need you!”

“This is your one chance to back out.”

“No! Please!”

“I don’t understand you.”

“I love you!”

“I forbid you from saying that word.”

“I don’t care. If it is the only way I get to keep you I’ll say it!”

“I wish to protect you.”

“Sir. Please. I can’t live without you.”

“It is your one chance to leave.”

“I cannot.”

“Did…” Sam swallowed hard. “Did I break you?”

“No Sir. I just cannot live without my love. Please? It’s me, not you.”

“You realize you cannot undo this decision?”

“Yes.”

“I will never let you go again.”

“I know Sir.”

“You may never get your collar back.”

“That is on me. If I am not good enough it is my fault.”

“Sometimes the fault lies on me.”

“Sometimes it lies on me,” Crowley countered.

“I can only resist so much.”

“Please stop. I need you. Please do not resist me.”

“I will never give you another chance.”

“I do not wish one! Please Sir!”

“Master!”

“Please Master!”

“You truly are the perfect sub.”

“Only for you Sir.” Crowley nuzzled his head against Sam’s leg. 

Sam smiled. “I can see where you could make it hard for another.”

“They were not you,” Crowley replied, still nuzzling his Master.

“You truly wish this?”

“Yes, Master.”

“You can never take it back.”

“I will never wish to.”

“Slave?”

“Sir?”

“I love you.”

Crowley grinned. “I know Sir.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He said that there was magic in sincere forgiveness, in the Fourth Rule. Magic to heal. In forgiveness you grant, and more so in the forgiveness you receive." ~ Wizards Fourth Rule - Temple of the Winds, Terry Goodkind.

“Slave?” Sam’s voice rang through the apartment.

Crowley scrambled out of his pallet and rushed to the bedroom door. He reached the door at the same time his Master opened it. For a while they stared at each other, both panting slightly. Finally Crowley remembered his place and dropped to his knees. His Master’s hand touched the top of his head gently and Crowley sighed happily.

“Beautiful,” Sam whispered.

“Mm,” Crowley hummed happily.

“Bed, now,” Sam ordered.

Crowley turned and rushed for the bed. Climbing in he positioned himself on his knees and forearms as he normally did when his Master ordered him into the bed. Sam walked over and ran his hand down Crowley’s back gently. For Crowley this was his heaven. Love and pain had always been linked for him; during his mortal life and even now. He felt Sam trace several of the scars covering his back and wondered what his Master was thinking.

“On your stomach, Pet,” Sam ordered.

Crowley dropped to his stomach and waited.

“I could heal the scars if you wished,” Sam stated quietly.

Crowley let out a small whine. “If you wish, Sir,” he replied with as much deference as he could manage.

“You do not want them healed?”

“I wish you to be happy. If they displease you I will not object to you healing them.”

“How do you feel about them?”

“They are reminders of times I either pleased or displeased you. I don't dislike having them. Each one has a memory, but if they displease you…” 

“Some displease me.”

“But not others?”

“The scars that were given when you did not deserve them upset me.”

Crowley carefully thought about how to respond to that. “They are all reminders of your attention. I would not wish a single one away were I were given the choice.”

“You are truly remarkable.”

“If you insist. Sir?”

“Yes Pet?”

Crowley hesitated, unsure how Sam would react to his request. “Can I… I mean, if you don’t mind…”

“Yes?”

“Am I now allowed to call you Master?”

“You have honestly never called another that before?”

“Never Sir. They were not worthy of the title.” 

“They tortured you the same as I.”

Crowley frowned at that. “Not the same.”

“No?”

“They did not care for me. Most hated me and I hated them back. They tortured me because it was their job. You punish me when I deserve it or when you are angry. They left me in pain and didn’t bother with tending my wounds. As a demon I cannot die from an infection no matter how badly it hurts. You either tend my wounds or have another do it. You’re the only person who has ever cared for me. I don’t consider it torture and I don’t consider you the same as them in the slightest.”

“You wish to keep the scars?”

“If they do not displease you.”

“Would it please you to call me…”

“Master?” Crowley finished questioningly when Sam trailed off.

Sam’s hand settled lightly on Crowley’s back. 

“Yes. Do you truly wish to use that title?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Then you may.”

Crowley sighed happily and nuzzled his head sideways against his Master’s leg. “Thank you Master.”

“I would like to use you now.”

“Yes Master.”

“Would you prefer for me to stretch you or to do it yourself?”

Sam was asking _him_ to decide? “I-… I-… Whatever you wish Master.”

“You do not have a preference?”

“I wish you to be happy,” Crowley whispered.

“I wish you to be happy as well, Pet.”

“I will be happy with whatever you choose.” It was the truth. However it happened, he would be happy his Master was paying attention to him. The bed shifted as Sam laid down next to him. 

“Pet, look at me.”

Biting his lip Crowley opened his eyes and looked to his Master.

“This night is about making you happy. I would appreciate if you told me your preferences. I want tonight to be about you completely.”

“My preference is for you to be happy Master.”

“Yes but you also like preparing yourself, don’t you?”

Crowley nodded slowly. “Yes Sir.”

“Which way would you like it tonight?”

“If… If you wouldn’t mind it, I would like you to do it tonight. I mean, it’s just, I like…” Crowley whined in frustration when he couldn’t figure out how to express what he was feeling in words.

“You like when I take care of you,” Sam answered quietly.

Crowley nodded. Sam’s hand came up and and stroked Crowley’s hair. Crowley leaned into the touch closing his eyes again.

“I would love to take care of you tonight,” Sam told him softly.

“Yes Master. Thank you Master.”

Crowley’s sleepwear disappeared and he shivered slightly. Gods he loved his Master. As much as he did love to prepare himself he was still slightly emotional at almost losing his Master. If Sam truly didn’t mind he desperately needed Sam to take care of him. He needed to be reassured that his Master wasn’t going to send him away.

“Sh,” Sam soothed. His Master’s hand moved to stroke his back again. “Pet?”

“Master?”

“You’re crying. Are you alright?”

Crowley blinked a few times and realized he really did have tears in his eyes.

“Pet?” Sam asked concerned.

“I’m sorry Master. I just… I was so worried. I thought… I thought I was going to lose you forever. I…” 

“Never Pet, never. Did I not tell you that I would never let you go?”

Not trusting himself to speak Crowley nodded.

“Sh, Pet. I’ve got you. Pet?”

“Yes Master?”

“Would you just like to snuggle tonight?”

Crowley’s eyes snapped open. “You… You said you wanted…” 

Sam placed a finger over Crowley’s lips. “I said tonight was about you. There will undoubtedly be times when I assert my will over you. Tonight is for you and you alone. If you wish to snuggle instead then we will do that. Trust me Pet, it would make me happy to snuggle if that is what you wish.”

Sniffling Crowley looked over at his Master once again. “Really?”

“Really,” Sam assured him.

Crowley shifted until he was pressed against his Master and hid his face against his Master’s chest. Gripping onto Sam’s shirt Crowley tried to stop the tears. He wasn’t losing his Master. Sam wasn’t going to leave him. Everything would be fine if he could just stop crying.

“Sh, Pet. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m trying to stop it, Sir, I’m trying.”

Sam’s arm wrapped around him and held him. “It’s fine Pet. Everything is fine. Cry if you must.”

“No, you hate it,” Crowley whimpered.

“We will worry about that tomorrow. For now, we’re worrying about you.”

*-*-*-*-*

Crowley woke up and glanced down to the arm wrapped firmly around him. His Master’s arm, he thought. Safe. Wanted. Everything would be fine now. His Master loved him and wasn’t going to send him away. Sam snored softly and Crowley grinned. He loved everything about his Master. Even when Sam was hurting him he loved his Master. His Master was the only person in his life to ever care about him. 

The one thing that kept everything from being perfect was that he hadn’t gotten his collar back yet. Sam had said he would return it when the time was right. Crowley had no idea what that meant but he trusted Sam to know when the time was right. His Master never lied. If he said he would return then collar then he would return it. Contentedly Crowley settled against his Master and waited for him to wake up.

*-*-*-*-*

“Pet?” Sam questioned sleepily.

Crowley hummed happily and nuzzled his head backwards against his Master’s chest. “Yes Master?”

“You always wake before me.”

Crowley frowned. “Would you like me to sleep longer?”

The arm around him tightened slightly and Sam snuggled closer. “No Pet. You sleep long enough.”

“Okay. Master?”

“Pet?”

“Can I be allowed to suck you?”

“I cannot think of a better way to wake up. If you wish Pet.”

Grinning Crowley started to move but was stopped when Sam refused to release him. Slowly Sam moved until his lips touched the back of Crowley’s neck. Gently, Sam kissed him and finally uncurled his arm from around Crowley’s middle. Crowley reveled in the gentleness his Master was showing. Finally he scrambled to move lower. Sometime last night Sam had willed his own clothes away. Crowley was thankful he didn’t have to spend time undressing his Master. He wasted no time placing his mouth over his Master’s cock.

*-*-*-*-*

Cocking his head Crowley watched as Sam sifted through his clothes. Sam had never cared about what Crowley wore before. His Master had only ever cared if he were wearing clothing when he wanted him clothed and naked when he wanted him naked. Confused, Crowley continued to watch until Sam finally placed one of his suits on the bed.

“Wear this,” Sam ordered as he strode out of the bedroom.

Frowning Crowley inspected the suit. It was one of his nicer suits. He didn’t really wear suits often anymore. His Master almost always preferred clothing that was able to be removed more quickly in case he had to be punished. Perhaps there was no reason behind it other than his Master just wished him to look nice. If his Master wished him to wear a suit today he would wear a suit. Taking the suit off the hanger Crowley dressed quickly.

.

Striding into the throne room Crowley kept his eyes on the ground and ignored the whispers. He concentrated on remaining the perfect distance behind his Master. When they got to the throne he stood next to it and waited for an order. Strangely, his Master did not sit. While it was odd it was also not important. His Master would do as he pleased and Crowley would do everything he could to prove he was good enough to keep. Finally the whispers died down and the entire room was quiet.

“I officially claim the demon Crowley as my consort,” Sam stated loudly.

Crowley froze. Consort?

“He is to be shown the same respect I am. If I catch any demon even looking at him wrong I will personally torture that demon.”

Crowley struggled to keep from raising his head and staring at his Master.

“As my consort there are things I may do with him or to him that is forbidden to any other demon. You will treat him with respect or you will not like the consequences.” Sam turned and eyed him. “Crowley!”

Crowley rushed forward and stood in front of his Master. Sam moved until he was standing behind Crowley. One of Sam’s arms reached around the front of his neck and Crowley caught a glint off of something metallic. His breath caught in his lungs when he realized what was happening. His collar. He was getting his collar back.

“This collar specifically claims him as mine. Not being able to read will not be an acceptable excuse for laying a hand on him. You were warned. I expect everyone present to spread the word that no demon shall touch him or speak ill of him. This is your only warning. I understand demons are allowed to object to a mate but I don’t suggest you do that. However if any of you are feeling especially suicidal, now is the time to voice your objections.”

No one spoke.

“No one?” Sam asked.

Still no one spoke.

“Good. Then I’m cancelling court for today. I will be busy in my rooms for the rest of the day if anyone requires anything. I suggest that no one require anything for the rest of today. Dismissed!”

The demons scattered. Sam blinked them back to their apartment. Crowley carefully kept his eyes downward and waited.

“Crowley?”

Crowley bit his lower lip. Until now his Master using his name was always bad. He wasn’t sure if he was in trouble or not. “Yes Sir?”

“You are not happy?”

“You used my name.”

“Yes?” Sam answered questioningly.

“Usually that means I am in trouble and fixing to be punished.”

“Oh Pet,” Sam sighed. “I didn’t realize. That is not the case right now, okay?”

“Yes Master.”

Sam’s arms wrapped around him and held him. Crowley raised his arms and tentatively put them around Sam. When there was no objection Crowley sighed in relief and snuggled against his Master.

*-*-*-*-*

His back pressed into the bed and burned from the whip his Master had used. While it hurt Crowley was used to a lot more pain. His Master hadn’t struck him as hard as he normally did this time. While he hadn’t done anything to be punished he had recognized the need in his Master to hurt someone and volunteered. When Sam finished whipping him, much to his surprise, Sam picked up Crowley and placed him in the bed. Sam despised when Crowley would get blood on the sheets. Before he could think about it for too long a finger entered him and Crowley gasped.

Slowly Sam had stretched him until Crowley couldn’t stand it and begged for his Master to take him. Reaching down Sam coated himself with lube, lined up carefully and entered Crowley slowly. Crowley’s back arched as his Master entered him. Gods he loved this. His Master taking him slowly was one of the best feelings he could remember. When Sam was fully inside he stopped moving and stared at Crowley for a moment. Finally he reached up with his left hand and ran his fingers over the collar. Crowley tilted his head to give his Master better access.

“Slave.”

“Yes Master?”

“Look at me.”

The second Crowley’s head turned back to face his Master Sam gripped him by the chin and held his head still. Leaning forward Sam forcefully press their lips together. Crowley’s lips parted and his Master’s tongue darted inside. Gods this was perfect. A little pain, a lot of love and his Master. What more could he ever need? Sam finally drew back. He placed his hand back on the bed to help hold him steady as he lay above Crowley and eyed him. Crowley cocked his head and watched his Master questioningly. 

“I love you Slave,” Sam whispered.

“I love you too Master,” Crowley whispered back.

Sam spent the rest of the night proving to Crowley how true those words were without ever speaking another word.


End file.
